FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of the heart 12, the mitral valve 18, and the left ventricle 14. The mitral valve is at its boundary circumferenced by an annulus 20. The valve has two cusps or leaflets 22, 24. Each of these cusps or leaflets 22, 24 are connected to a respective papillary muscle 27, 29 via their respective connecting chordae 26, 28. In normal healthy individuals the free edges of the opposing leaflets will close the valve. However, for some individuals the closure is not complete, which results in a regurgitation, also called valvular insufficiency, i.e. back flow of blood to the left atrium making the heart less effective and with potentially severe consequences for the patient. FIG. 2 illustrates a mitral valve 18, in which the leaflets 22, 24 do not close properly. This commonly occurs when the annulus 20 becomes dilated. One surgical procedure to correct this is to remove a portion of the leaflet 24 and stitch the cut edges together with one another. The procedure will pull back the annulus 20 to a more normal position. However the strength of the leaflet 24 is altered. Similar problems with a less effective heart function occur if one or both leaflets are perforated to such an extent that blood is flowing towards the left atrium, although the leaflets close properly.
In some conditions of degenerated heart function, the leaflets do not present a solid surface, as in a degenerative valve disease. The leaflet could also be perforated, with one or several holes, where the blood can flow backwards into the atrium.
Another possibility is that the leaflet is ruptured, most commonly at an edge of a leaflet, resulting in an incomplete coaptation. In some conditions of degenerated heart function, the leaflets do not present a solid surface, e.g. degenerative valve disease. The leaflet could be perforated, with one or several holes, where the blood can flow backwards into the atrium. Another possibility is that the leaflet is ruptured, most commonly at an edge of a leaflet, resulting in an incomplete coaptation.
US2005/0107871 discloses a valve implant or prosthesis which includes a skirt or prosthetic valve leaflet configured to cover one of the leaflets of the valve to be repaired in a patient's heart. In one embodiment, a heart valve prosthesis Includes a curved member and a skirt. The curved member can have first and second ends and be adapted to form a partial ring along a portion of one of the valve annulae in the patient's heart. Alternatively, the curved member can form a full ring that is adapted to extend along the entire valve annulus. The skirt extends along the curved member and depends therefrom. This prosthesis Is especially useful in treating mitral valve insufficiency. In this case, the skirt can be configured so that when the prosthesis Is secured to the mitral valve along the mitral valve annulus, the skirt covers the posterior leaflet and the opposed edges of the skirt and the anterior leaflet coapt. In addition, when the curved member is secured to the posterior portion of the mitral valve annulus, further annulus dilation can be minimized or eliminated.
Hence, a medical device and method would be advantageous, and in particular such a device and method allowing for repair of one or more leaflets of a heart valve, or other related anatomical structures, such as the chordae attached to the ventricular side of leaflets.
From US2004/106989 a support for providing additional strength to existing regurgitant or prolapsed valve leaflets is known. The support restores an otherwise non-functioning, or poorly functioning, native valve to a functioning condition, obviating the need for a complete valve removal or replacement. The support may also be applied to a functioning valve leaflet as a prophylactic measure against future failure. The delivery method includes a delivery mechanism for attaching the support to the native valve leaflet.
However, the support disclosed in this document may not be rigid enough. Furthermore, the support may not be easy to handle by the surgeon during surgery.